


Heated Human

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, D/s, Drugs, Human Heat, Human Pet, M/M, Multi, Other, human slave, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Stiles has been sold to the local Alpha, Peter Hale, not who he hoped to be sold to but those in debt up to their teenaged eyeballs can’t be picky about who buys them for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Heated Human

**Author's Note:**

> I have no answers.

Peter smirked. He loved every minute of this. He was absolutely eating this up as he sat there looking at his new conquest, wearing nothing but sweat pants and a sweat shirt over his scrawny frame. He’d been looking for a new slave… and this might be the perfect pet for him. The boy had had some medical problems and had to enter the market earlier than he’d have liked. Most slaves didn’t hit the market till they were at least nineteen. Being seventeen and still a virgin and registering as a male slave looking for a male master, specifically a werewolf master? Peter couldn’t resist.   
  
“So my little pet. Do you have a name?”   
  
“Stiles…” He looked at his bare feet. They’d taken his shoes and shocks from him at processing. As well as his actual clothes.   
  
“I’m…”   
  
“I know who you are.” Stiles shoulders slumped. “You’re Peter Hale.”   
  
“Now how did you know that?” Peter blinked.   
  
“You’re Derek’s uncle.”   
  
“You know my nephew?” Peter was even more taken aback.   
  
“We… we were dating… I put myself up for sale hoping he’d be able to buy me so we could be together earlier than we expected.”   
  
“You…” Peter blinked, hard, pulling the boy up by his shaggy hair and sniffing along his jaw line. There it was, under the soaps they used as the processing facility. Derek’s smell. Not bonded to the boy, but on him. “You were dating Derek and you didn’t let him pop you’re cherry?” Peter smirked.   
  
“He wanted to wait…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“He was waiting till you were of age and he could buy you…”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“That sounds like my nephew.” Peter chuckled, letting go of Stiles and standing up right. “Well you’re in luck. I think I can arrange for Derek to be your first.”   
  
“R-really…”   
  
“Oh absolutely.” Peter smiled. “But first… you look a little hungry did they feed you yet?”   
  
“no sir.” He shook his head.   
  
“Ah, then here.” He pulled a bottle of something out of his pocket and handed it over to Stiles. He wasn’t sure what it was but he opened the lid and it smelled wonderful. So he started sipping on it. Peter smiled. ‘Yes… I do believe I can arrange for Derek to be your first.” He held out his hand and Stiles took it, standing up and walking out of the room with Peter to his limo what was waiting on him. He blushed looking at it but Peter gave him a soft squeeze on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I want you to drink that whole thing while we’re going to our home.”   
  
“You… you’re not selling me to Derek?” Stiles blushed even harder.   
  
“No… I might trade you if he can find some one as… _delicious_ as you… to trade. But no, I’m in need of a slave more than I’m in need of money at the moment.” A man in all black clothing opened the car door and let Peter enter. He patted the seat next to him and Stiles got into the car.   
  
“Thank you Chris, home please.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Chris shut the door and went to the front of the car and began driving.   
  
“But you said…”   
  
“That I’d arrange for Derek to be your first. Absolutely. It’s only right that he get to take your cherry. It was promised to him. After that… I think we can find a use for you in _my_ bed chambers.”   
  
“You… you know I love Derek.” Stiles blushed, feeling a little heat pool in his belly as Peter laid a hand on his thigh and other parts of him began to respond. Why now? Why was this happening now…   
  
“Oh I don’t require you to love me.” Peter let his fingers trace the muscles under the soft loose clothing they’d put him in. “I just require enough lubricant to keep you from bleeding, and enough friction to achieve ejaculation in your tight, near virgin, ass.” He smiled, his hand moving more to touch Stiles where his erection was filling out.   
  
“I…”   
  
“And I think you like the idea of me fucking you. Or at least _one_ part of you does.” He smirked as he actually held Stiles’ swollen cock through the material.   
  
“I’m not… I don’t…”   
  
“Now, now Stiles. You’re clearly getting hard while we’re sitting here talking about me fucking you. And I will fuck you. Just as soon as I can arrange for Derek to shove his thick cock in your tight ass. Maybe I’ll have a dinner party. I had meant to show you off as my latest purchase. But I can see inviting Derek over so he can fuck you in front of all our friends. That way if he ever does find someone as… captivating as you… to trade me for your ownership… everyone you’ll ever socialize with for the rest of your life will have seen you naked, watched him fuck you, and maybe even had a taste too. Would you like that Stiles…”   
  
“Like what?” Stiles stammered, unsure why it felt so warm in here or why he was now at a very full erection.   
  
“Would you like me to whore you out to as many adult werewolves and supernaturals as I can find?”   
  
“no…” Stiles whimpered, but even to his own ears it sounded pathetic.   
  
“Your lips say no, but this…” He waved Stiles very solid erection back and forth, encased in the soft material as it might be, the tip was clearly leaking precum because there was a small dark stain starting to form on the end of his cotton covered cock. “This seems to say yes, yes, whore me out master, spread my pretty lips around big hard cocks…” Peter smirked.   
  
“I’m not a whore…” Stiles blushed furiously.   
  
“No… no you’re not. You’re a slave. An over dressed slave. But a slave. And until I deign to let Derek fuck you, a virgin one at that.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Oh I said Derek would be the first. I never said he’d be the last and I certainly never said _when_ I’d let Derek fuck you.” Peter smirked.   
  
“I…’   
  
“But then again, I suppose you’ll beg soon enough.” Peter took the empty bottle from Stiles’ hand.   
  
“I won’t beg…”   
  
“Stiles… you’re going to beg me to fuck you. You’ll beg me before we even get to the house.”   
  
“I… I won’t….” Stiles panted, why was it getting so hot in this car. Why wasn’t the werewolf getting hot too? Didn’t they run hotter than humans? He knew Derek was like a space heater on legs. “Why’s it so hot in here?” Stiles panted.   
  
“Oh I had you drink a special drink. It’s a special mix we can give to humans that puts them into heat.”   
  
“H-heat…? “Stiles felt his face flush.   
  
“Yes heat. Meaning you need to get fucked and often, or your body will over heat and make you sick and then eventually kill you.”   
  
“You…” Stiles whimpered, his body aching.   
  
“Have the cramps started already? My you’re moving along fast…” Peter smirked, his hand stroking up an inch or two on Stiles cock making him whine.

  
“I…” He whined higher, his clothes felt too small, too tight, to stifling.   
  
“Don’t worry Stiles…. You can take your clothes off. In fact I insist…” Peter smirked, moving his hand just that little bit again and making Stiles whine all the more. “But not till we’re at the house. And I also have a very _firm_ stance against slaves masturbating themselves. So you’re not going to touch _this_. _This_ belongs to me.” He gave a feral grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a one off or not. But it’s been rattling around in my head.


End file.
